The Special Days
by cantwaittillfall
Summary: A Set of One Shots of Percy and Annabeth. Will probably be OOC.
1. 1st Oneshot

**Please give me feedback on how I did, because I would always like to get better I don't own the characters, Rick Does.**

** On with the story:  
**

Here we are living in Rome. I had seen the Roman housing and I was granted eligible to live there after everything I had done for Rome.I have been with Annabeth for 5 years. I may be young to marry at only 21, but I think she is the right one. it just seemed right when we first got together after the Titan War and it seems right now. So, I decided today will be the day, that I marry my girlfriend Annabeth Chase.

I took all this time just thinking about when,where, and how I would ask her, but I had finally made my decision. To wing it. I may have some brains, but I might as well take advantage of her calling me seaweed brain and have fun with it, but of course I'll have some minor planning. Her smart brains had gotten to me over the years and I used them,because what is better then adopting a trait from your girlfriend.

We may be "retired demigods", but we still got to have fun with it. We aren't to the point where we can't walk or anything. We do spar and fight monsters at times. I am still on call for help, if the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter needs it.

I decided to go to Frank, as he had just proposed to Hazel a few months ago and he wasn't that bad of a guy. He told me to get a ring that has features she likes, like the color of my eyes. I just nodded my head, so he couldn't understand how much on the money he really was.

I went into town and went to the store with rings. You see, I could get everything I want if I just simply asked, because they believe I am the "hero" of the Roman demigods, even though I honestly think it is Jason. He did take the final blow to beat Gaea after all, but everyone believes the opposite for the one reason that I weakened Gaea first. I believe that Mother Earth doesn't weaken, she just gets defeated or not.

Anyways,I was the big hero of the Roman demigods walking into a ring shop near San Francisco Bay, when I noticed an old friend of mine at the cash register. Not any other person then Connor Stoll, with his brother, Travis working beside him. They had been complete pranksters and they couldn't keep a secret, which wasn't what I wanted. I wanted this to be a special day and a surprise at that, but what other choice would I have? It was to obvious what I am hear for. So, I might as well tell them right away and avoid all the trouble of having the Stoll brothers on my tail all week.I went up to Connor, who was working at the cash register and said, "Hey, how goes it?"

"Fine dude,making some money to prank some people at camp. I see you are in here, so I'm guessing it is for Annabeth?" Connor said.

"Yeah, by any chance do you have a ring, you think she would like?" I asked.

"Of course, this one is sea green and I figured she likes your eyes as she does stare at them all the time." He said

It was the perfect ring, no doubt about it. So, i paid the $800 and went home. I got the greetings from all the Romans as I walked by. Annabeth is supposed to be done with the Knife lessons she taught in about an hour. She was so good with the knife, that she was offered a job to teach the kids at camp. Her fatal flaw seemed to make her accept. She was way to proud, to say no, even though we could get, just about anything we wanted, including money, but either way I am still proud of her.

So, I got a ring,I got the plan to wing it,and now all I need to do is text her, but where to go? Somewhere with water, why not the Tiber! We could meet on the bench there. I can just say I wanted to see the water, and ask her to marry me or not. Most guys think it would be do or die, but it was quite obvious that we would get married and if she said the two letter word, it would be hard all over, whether I like it or not. Which to tell you the truth, I don't like living with everyone watching my every move, or so it seems.

So, I got out my phone and texted Annabeth "_Meet at the Tiber, see u in a few. Your Seaweed Brain." _I got to the bench and thought about what I was about to do. It is everything I have dreamed for. What is better, then marrying the first and only girl I have fallen for? Completely nothing! It makes the most sense in the world, to me at least. I got a text from Annabeth that read," _Walking now, be there in 5._

I saw a beautiful girl, which game to be my girlfriend, walking down the stone steps and sitting down beside me on the bench.

She asked, "So, why come to the Tiber?"

"I wanted to see the water and be with my beautiful girlfriend, of course."

Whoever knew you could be so romantic.

I would just need to find the right time to ask, but I think now is a good time. I put my hand in hers and made sure the ring was still in my pocket, which it was. I ask her how her day was. She said, "The usual." Which I may hear all the time, but it is fine with me, just for her to know that I care. As we stare eyes in eyes, I get down on one knee and glance to find her eyes shining like a goddess's and ask the magical words. "Will you marry me." She squealed "Yes!" Right away, which I had never thought would ever come out of her mouth. I know I have made the correct decision. I kiss her softly, but passionately and we walk hand in hand, now fully completed. The girl I love is mine and not any other lucky guy's and I wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. 2nd Oneshot

**So, yes I have decided to make this a series of oneshots. I will update once, a week, day yet to be determined.**

**I hope you like this one shot, as It took a lot of rewriting and effort, I've tried hard with the grammar, but there probably will still be a few errors.**

***The Story named has also been changed to "The Special Days" as it is going to be a series of special days.*  
**

**You may send me ideas, which I may use, or plots, which I promise I will eventually use, if you want that is.  
**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the characters, Rick Riordan does.**

So, here I am, the son of Poseidon thinking about whether or not to marry Athena, Poseidon's rivals, daughter.

I mean, I am 25 years old, why not get it set and done, so I don't have to worry about being a loner the rest of my life?

Then, I had this other side of me, that said to keep it waiting, because my mom had always told me, don't marry too young, because you don't want to have to get divorced, but I also had this side of me, going with propsosing, as demigods don't live that long.

I have had all these thoughts, but which one is correct?

With a big decision to make, I decided to go my friend Grover, who by the way is a Satyr.

You see, he always tells me the right thing, we have been best buddies, since he brought me to the camp, 13 years ago, but of course I also believe it would be the right thing to do, as he did propose to Juniper, just a few years ago.

So, I drove in my car, to the strawberries, where the camp was hidden to mortals.

As I walked in, I heard all these murmurs,"There is the two time, Hero of Olympus.", but of course I have gotten used to it, as it has been, what 6 years? Since it happened.

With everything, I came to get my most needed information, should I propose to the girl, or not?

So, I approached, Juniper, Grover's wife, to find out where he was, and I found not a better person, then Grover himself, standing at the Tree.

I approached him, and simply said,"Hey G-man!"

He look startled at first, but quickly found out it was me, and quickly said, "Hey Perce."

I quickly got to the point, and said "Hey,Grover, I got an important question."

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm not sure if I should marry Annabeth, now, or later dude, I mean she is everything to me, but should I wait longer?"

"Well Perce, it is your decision, but if I had to handle the decision, I would go with your first instinct, I mean you demigods, always seem to have a good first instinct."

He really had no clue how much he helped me out, but I said, "Thanks." and walked back to my car.

So, I have my decision. I am going to marry Annabeth Chase.

**********Later, to the proposal.*******************************

So, here I am, ready to propose to this girl. I bought a Sea Green ring, with a diamond and the trident of Poseidon, and an owl, to represent Athena. It had been quite expensive, but I figured I was only going to do this once, so I went for it, and had mortals make it.

I now am sitting in the restaurant, "Sweet Basil", ready for Annabeth to come in, and yes I had remembered to call her, to let her know to come, but I almost spoiled the surprise.

I let the restaurant know the plan I had, and I made sure to tell the manager, so I could trust it would happen.

You see, I have the plan to have the ring in the pizza, so she can be shocked, and than I would have the,"Will You Marry Me" signs, with one word in each hand of the staff.

And, I came an hour early, so I wouldn't come late.

So, here she is, she just walked in!

I am really nervous, but every guy has to do it sometime or another.

When I was ordering, she saw that I was tense and asked, "What is wrong Percy."

"Nothing at all, definitely nothing at all." I said with a mysterious grin.

******************To the time of the pizza arriving******************************

The pizza is coming! I see the ring! I looked at the four staff members, and they nodded.

So, when the pizza came, I grabbed the ring from the pizza and got down on one knee, waited for the signs, and asked, "Will you Marry me"

She gasped and jumped up and down, and absolutely yelled, "YES!"

I was so glad I didn't make a fool of myself, as we ate the rest of the meal, in peace, as a newly wedded couple.

**Okay, I hope you liked it. Please review or at least alert, follow, or favorite if you can, I really appreciate it, as well as your opinion on the story, and some tips. I am a new author, just to let you know.**


	3. 3rd One-shot

**Wow... Talk about unfrequent updating... You can tell that I'm not the best updater, from the information you have. I would agree and I am regretfully sorry. I will try to updating more often, not that it is very hard, looking back at this story...Despite all this, if you want "Percabeth" oneshots, then you will get some here. I am not the most experienced writer, so let me develop. I always want tips if you can offer them. Thanks again!  
**

**Words: 1131**

**Percy's POV**

I am Percy Jackson, a 21 year old demigod, and anyone you know in history, myth or real, knows that it has been a long few years for any demigod living in this time period, and they say I was on the harsher side of the coin. Getting swapped to the other camp. Getting my girlfriend taken away from me two weeks after getting together. It was a whole mess.

I had to win a war, which included regaining a reputation, being in New Rome with no memory, and even going on a quest, for Rome.

This is just my horrible luck. I never get any time to just hang out with Annabeth, alone. I'm like a paparazzi of the demigod world.

There is only one thing that may be able to let me spend quality time with Annabeth. I have been planning to do it in a few years, but I may just have the need to do it right here, right now.

In all, marrying Annabeth Chase has become my only option to spend time with her, so that is what I'm going to do.

*******************To The Plan********************************

To marry, you need to plan. The worst part of this, is that demigods have it differently, then mortals.

We have to ask the parents of the demigod, including godly and have them accept to marry the demigod of our choosing.

Which means, I have to personally go to Athena...

Oh...My...Gods... I have to go to my father's rival and ask her to marry her most prized daughter.

Pray for my safety. Athena hates me already and there are no signs of that changing anytime soon.

There would only be one way that I come out alive.

I'll have to go up to her, and act like a man deserving for her daughter.

Be myself, and everything will be okay.

*******************To The Day*********************************

"Hey Chiron, I'm going to go and see my new school." I said.

You see, over the years I have become more free, thanks to all my achievements.

I went and got a cab and headed for the Empire State Building.

_This is it._

I jogged in as my adrenaline began to go on a high. I had to meet the one and the only, Athena. The most hateful goddess of all. Annabeth better be happy after this.

"600th Floor" I told the man at the door, but he already knew me and let me bye, without verification.

_"Wonder what the gods think about that." I thought walking by._

It made me shake with anticipation, standing and slowly rising to the point of desire.

With a beep and a ding I realized that I had arrived.

_Well... Here goes nothing._

I walked all the way, without stopping surprisingly to the U shaped "conference room", where all the gods meet up on the solstice.

I went straight to Athena's thrown with determination and spoke,"Hello Lady Athena, may I marry your daughter, Annabeth Chase?", only stuttering on the word,"marry".

"Percy Jackson, why shall I let you marry my most prized daughter?" Athena asked, with venom in her voice.

Despite the venom in her voice, I answered calmly, "You see Athena, I have been a very good friend with your daughter for many years, as I would figure you know, and we both clearly make each other happy, when together. So, like the wise goddess you are, I've come to think that you would listen to rhyme and reason and make the correct decision, letting your daughter and I marry happily. I finished, with the exact same tone, as I started. I thought my little speak was marvelous, and it was the best I could do, using all the words Annabeth taught me. I actually think that it may have sounded professional. Of course, that all goes to waste if Athena were to say no, but she wouldn't do that, would she?

"Very well Persius, you may marry my daughter, with one requirement." Athena began.

"And that requirement would be?" I asked rather quickly, and undeniably worried.

"You treat my daughter nicely." Athena finished.

"Thank you Athena." I said, jumping with joy.

"Remember young demigod, if you act any close to a scum, like your father. Your soul won't be intact in the end. DO NOT HURT MY DAUGHTER." Athena ended, loudly.

Surprisingly enough, that didn't even hurt my spirits. I was just so happy that I got a yes.

_"Now to tell Annabeth". I thought._

*********************************The Beginning of a New Life for the Remarkable Couple*****

I returned to Camp. Unsurprisingly, the other campers realized my happy mood. The Aphrodite girls were going completely out of their minds. I won't even get into what they were doing, but they had the idea. It was indeed the time to propose.

I only realized two problems. Firstly, I DON'T HAVE A RING. Secondly,WHERE IS SHE? I will need to find solutions, quickly.

I thought of one way that may work, but it would be a long shot.

"_Better then nothing", I thought._

So I prayed,"_Dad, please help me get a beautiful ring for Annabeth. Preferably right now, I'm not in the easiest situation here."_

Thank Poseidon, I got a ring for Annabeth. Beautifully sea green. It was unique in all the ways you could imagine. Now to find the girl.

I thankfully didn't have to search much, as I just knew her so well. _"She must be in her cabin. Probably something to do with architecture". I thought._

I made my way to the Athena cabin and sure enough, the one and only Annabeth Chase was sitting on her bed, in her space in the room.

Thankfully everyone threw the cabin rules out the window.

Of course, knowing myself. I started out casually.

"Hey Annabeth". I said, kissing her on the cheek and putting my hands around her waist, lightly.

"Hey Seaweed Brain". She responded.

"Guess what?" I asked.

Not waiting for a response, I got down on one knee. Asking the "magical words."

"Will you marry me?" I asked.

"YES!" She said, nearly sounding like an Aphrodite girl. but I didn't care, she was all mine.

Knowing her she all of a sudden sprang questions at me. "Do you know the rules Percy?" "Is this approved?" "Your being honest, right?" She asked all at the same time, nearly overwhelming me.

"Yes Annabeth, Athena accepted the proposal , I know the rules, and I definitely am being honest. Who wouldn't want to marry such a beautiful girl, or shall I say women? I said, with a smirk.

It is very safe to say, that both Percy and Annabeth lived happily ever after.


End file.
